


“you look like you need a hug”

by paltandsepper



Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, only 1 but they hesitant and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: #2 - jaepilfrom thisprompt list
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	“you look like you need a hug”

**Author's Note:**

> everything is done just Raw and my mind is a mess so i swear everything in this series is me trying to figure out everything
> 
> ALSO JAEPIL IS SUCH A NICE SHIP ???

Jaehyung had just started his lunch break and turned down another invite to a smoke break when his co-worker Wonpil literally /skipped/ towards his table. He looks up from his bowl of beef noodles, watching as Wonpil sits in front of him but without a tray of food.

“Is it alright if I sit here?”

There are a lot of empty tables and his friend from another floor is sitting at a table with three more empty chairs. This is how Wonpil likes to make friends despite having a quiet nature, though his other co-workers told him that it's only to Wonpil's close friends that he acts very bubbly. Jaehyung only nods and it makes a smile bloom on Wonpil's lips, Jaehyung's heart might've jumped a little.

Jaehyung's not quite the talker but he actively listens to Wonpil and had quickly adapted to his humour. They have done this a few times but Jaehyung still haven't fully grasped Wonpil's personality.

Later that day, the rain was pouring. Jaehyung tries not to curse as he types out a hurried text to his friend, Younghyun, if he could pick him up. After three minutes, Jaehyung is already giving up and pulling on his sweater over his button up. Taking two deep breaths as he places his suitcase over his head.

“Jaehyung!” a cry made him almost lose his footing on the steps but he pulled himself back. “Oh my god. You almost fell. I'm sorry.”

Wonpil's usual composed self was gone and he was sweating, bangs frayed, and backpack on one hand. He has a yellow umbrella tucked under his armpit, approaching Jaehyung with a tired smile.

“Do you walk to the station?”

“Yeah?”

“Let's walk together.” Wonpil lifts up the umbrella.

—

There are a lot of things that Jaehyung noticed after that. One, is that Wonpil notices him a lot. Two, Wonpil might've been annoying but he's annoyingly cute. Three, Jaehyung might have a crush on him.

The Christmas party was fun for the first two hours until everyone started to praise their boss just for a raise. He had already escaped from his co-worker's enthusiastic grasps on his shoulder and slinks to their office, walking to the tall windows where he can see the building across from them also having a party.

Jaehyung pulled out his phone to get help from Younghyun when he heard a bang that could only be from someone who had hit their head on something wooden. He laughs when Wonpil emerged from below while clutching his head, “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for Dowoon to come save me.” 

Wonpil stood next to him with his hands on the pockets of his light blye sweater, it made him look softer than the usual gray suit he normally wears.

“I thought you would be out there and being the life of the party.”

“Pretty exhausted now from socializing especially to people I have never talked to before.” Jaehyung stretches his arms above his head, “Some peace and quiet is nice sometimes.”

He watches Wonpil's reflection in the window, staring at him, he turns his head to hide the growing flush on his cheeks. Jaehyung expected for Wonpil to start talking about something else but not arms hesitantly wrapping around him, it was kind of an awkward side hug? But Jaehyung doesn't mind because his heart is ready to burst out of his chest.

When Wonpil releases him, he clears his throat and asks, “Why?”

“You look like you needed a hug.” Wonpil beams for a second before it turns into a horrified expression, “Oh. I didn't think it through enough. I'm sorry, it's natural for me to do those things—”

Jaehyung chuckles before pulling him in for another hug, a proper one. One that will surely make Wonpil hear how damn fast his heart is beating. He wanted to coo when Wonpil hums and hugs him back, resting his head on Jaehyung's shoulder.

It was probably the right time to ask Wonpil out for coffee the next day but Jaehyung stood there, just contented hugging this ball of sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing twt](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
